


Heart Skips Over World Trips

by MelonLordOfMelon



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 16:07:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17584079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelonLordOfMelon/pseuds/MelonLordOfMelon
Summary: Saihara ends up bitting more than he can chew in his latest case and ends up needing to leave as soon as possible, and without and trail for whoever it was that blew up his appartment to follow. It turns out someone filled a case to find their missing sisters from around the world. This Rantaro guy has one fancy boat.





	Heart Skips Over World Trips

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is an idea I came up with a while ago but didn’t write. Allow me to regurgitate it from my mind into words.

Saihara’s family was not unfamiliar with a case gone bad, most people would do anything to hide their darkest secrets. Saihara had been prepared for this by his uncle from an early age with the haunting reminder that his parents had suffered the same fate that could soon befall him.

The danger had began one strange rainy day, when she had walked into his office, and subsequently his life. Her name was Kaede Akamatsu and she had a quiet demeanor as she sat down, but that was soon shattered as she told him of her resolve to find out who had killed her parents.

Saihara wasn’t supposed to take cases involving murder, but it was something about her and it that was pulling him in. Perhaps it was the similarities to the closure he never got despite his uncle being a top notch detective, perhaps it was the fiery determination that caught him off guard that made him say yes.

Saihara called in favors with some people in the police department to get all the files on her parents that they had. How was he to know that the case would go so wrong in the short span of a month?


End file.
